Al limite de corazones
by JanDi Uckerman
Summary: se sufre pero solo la aceptacion de uno salvara a los demas


he vuelto con una historia completamente nueva, espero que les guste

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Corazones al límite<p>

Azusa había confesado a las chicas del HTT, que salía con Satoshi el hermano de Ritsu, las chicas se alegraron, excepto Yui, que sin q se dieran cuenta se había retirado, asi transcurrieron 3 días, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que yui no iba y se preocuparon, Sawako les fue a decir que yui había dejado el club, ese mismo día en que Azusa les había dicho…

Las chicas veían a Yui seria y ponía atención, incluso había superado el promedio de Mio y Mugi, cosa que las sorprendió mucho, mas sin embargo sus intentos de interceptarla habían sido nulos, hasta que un día, lo lograron…solo Ui y Nodoka sabían las 2 razones.

Ritsu: Yui, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué nos dejaste? (sacudiéndola levemente)

Yui: son cosas personales, Ritsu (empujándola levemente)

Mio.- ah sí, que tan personales (viéndola retadoramente)

Mugi: yo creo que es por otra cosa (viéndola sospechosamente)

En eso aparecen Ui y Nodoka

Ui: ya déjenla, tenemos cosas que hacer, Nodoka te vemos después (jalando a Yui)

Todas vieron a Nodoka, esperando una explicación…

Nodoka: y pensar que hoy fueron sus últimas clases (triste)

Mio: que cosas dices…mañana habrá escuela y por obvias razones clases (riendo)

Nodoka: no para ellas, mañana temprano se mudan a Miami, estados unidos (suspirando)

Ritsu: ¿Qué? (sorprendida)

Azusa: ¡NO SE PUEDE IR! (Gritando)

Al día siguiente…Nodoka, no había asistido a clases y Sawako veía a las chicas, quienes se encontraban sumidas en un silencio, Satoshi, se imaginó que el club era más alegre, pero no veía nada de eso, todo lo contrario, parecía un funeral…

Sawa: creo tener una idea del porque Yui se fue (rompiendo el silencio)

Ritsu: en serio (suspirando)

Sawa: debo admitir que fue un acto noble y maduro de su parte (sonriendo)

Mugi: dinos (dándole un sorbo al te)

Sawa: el amor es complicado y Yui está enamorada de Azusa, por eso se fue, para no sufrir y dejar que Azusa sea feliz (viéndolas)

Mugi: por eso no las invito, porque Ritsu reaccionaria mal y Mio apoyaría a Ritsu, asi que por eso tomo la decisión de irse (suspirando)

Ritsu: ¡¿tu sabias? (enojada)

Mugi: lo sospeche y ella lo confirmo, ayer, durante la fiesta de despedida, debo admitir que ando un poco desvelada (riendo)

Ritsu: porque no nos dijo nada (furiosa)

Mugi: tenía miedo de su reacción (viéndola)

Sawa: hubieras visto la jarra que se puso (riendo)

Mio: ¿tomo? (sorprendida)

Mugi: si… (Suspirando)

El salón se silenció, Azusa estaba sorprendida, al igual que los demás, mientras que Sawako y Mugi se lanzaban miradas silenciosas, ambas sabían que yui no regresaría pronto….

Asi pasaron 9 meses…

La relación de Satoshi con Azusa empezaba a tambalearse y todo porque Azusa aún no le daba la prueba de amor, al no tenerla, la engañaba, Ritsu más de una vez le dijo que eso no estaba bien y que Asuza ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo, que la iba a perder si no se detenía…

Una moto deportiva ducati XZ-660, paseaba por la ciudad, hasta llegar a su destino, una casa azul, con rejas doradas en una colina, en la zona más rica…

Mugi: hasta que llegas, yo te esperaba ayer en la noche (sonriendo)

: Lo siento Mugi, tuve que dejar a mi novio dormir (riendo)

Mugi: espero que no lo hayas cansado, Yui (suspirando)

Yui: vamos, Mugi, tengo que llevarte a la prepa y de paso buscar la despensa (dándole un casco)

Mugi: claro, ¿Cómo vas con la universidad? (montándose en la moto)

Yui: no me quejo, es un poco difícil estudiar 3 carreras a la vez (arrancando la moto)

Mugi: me imagino, ¿Cómo ha estado, Ui?, hace 3 meses que no la veo (viendo llegar a sus amigas)

Yui: se quedó, asi que Vince y yo viviremos en mi antigua casa, en lo que se acaba el servicio (parándose)

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a su compañera bajar de la moto, Yui se quitó el casco y dejo ver su rostro, ya no era el de antes y su pelo era largo, traía un ligero maquillaje y su vestimenta era una camiseta sin mangas, blanca, encima traía un chaleco de mezclilla negro, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas de tacón delgado, unas pulseras y un collar con una guitarra…Mio, Ritsu y Azusa estaban boquiabiertas, sorprendidas por la belleza de esa chica y su rasgos de un adulto.

Mugi: adiós yui, nos vemos mañana en tu casa y ya deja en paz a Vince (despidiéndose)

La moto arranco y las tres estaban en shock...

Ritsu: ¿habremos escuchado bien? ¿Yui? (pensando)

Sawa: cierren la boca y si es yui, solo que un cambio de ambiente provoca eso, otro cambio (riendo)

Azusa se había quedado anonada, para ella yui se veía hermosa y madura, sintió un ligero cosquilleo…

Mugi: lástima que no conocieron a Vince, su novio, es apuesto y bastante cómico (con mirada soñadora)

Azusa: ¿tiene novio? (dolida)

Sawa: hubieras visto, el show que hizo cuando tuvo su primera vez, Vince hizo todo una novela sobre eso y eso que fuimos hace 3 meses (sonriendo)

Mio: ¿ya no es virgen? (curiosa)

Ritsu: wow, eso no me lo esperaba (riendo)

Mugi: eso sin contar que a cada rato tienen relaciones, Yui resulto ser una buenaza en la cama (suspirando)

Mio: ¿y tú como sabes? (sorprendida)

Sawa: Vince nos lo dice a cada rato, ya es hora de las clases, muevan esos traseros suyos (viendo como venía la maestra)

En las clases…Azusa no se podía sacar de la mente la imagen actual de yui, incluso fantaseaba con ella, pero al imaginarla con su novio teniendo relaciones…eso le desagrado y cayó en cuenta de que su noviazgo no había funcionado, de que realmente amaba a yui, pero por miedo jamás se lo dijo y se engañó a sí misma, ahora entendía porque jamás le entrego a satoshi su virginidad, solo quedaba ver lo que Mugi decía sobre los cambios de Yui… al acabar las clases, todas bajaron, Mio se dio cuenta de que durante una hora, Mugi recibía mensajes al celular y que esta respondía…

Ritsu: Mugi, nos puedes decir para que bajamos al patio (bostezando)

Mugi: calma, ya lo verán (sonriendo)

En eso oyen una moto acercarse y vieron que era la misma moto en la que Mugi había llegado esa mañana…el conductor se quitó el casco dejando ver sus cabellos rubios y ojos azules, traía una camiseta, dejando ver su musculoso torso y un short, traía una cadena parecida a la de Yui…al bajarse, vio a las chicas…

Vince: ¡MUGI! (Corriendo)

Mugi: ¡VINCE! (Abrazándolo)

Las chicas veían como el chico le daba vueltas a Mugi…al bajarla

Mugi: chicas, les presento al novio de Yui, Vince (señalándolo)

Todas: mucho gusto

Mugi: mira ella, la chica de la diadema, es Ritsu Tanaika (señalándola)

Vince: mucho gusto, Yui y Mugi, me han contado de tus hazañas con la batería (sonriendo)

Ritsu: no es para tanto (sonrojada)

Mugi: la que sigue, es Mio Akiyama, la bajista (señalándola)

Vince: wow la chica que regañaba a mi novia (viéndola fijamente)

Mio: ho…hola (tímida)

Vince: tranquila, no muerdo (riendo)

Mugi: la última es Azusa Nakano (sonriendo)

Vince: la chica que enamoro a mi novia en la prepa, lastima, eres linda, sería bueno que un día pensaras en más en ti (sonriendo)

Azusa: gracias, pero soy feliz con mi novio (incomoda)

Vince: mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Vince Sky Wallace (sonriendo)

Sawa: ¿y Yui? (apareciendo)

Vince: tú sabrás, jejeje, la deje dormida, una mañana algo agitada (sonriendo)

Mugi: jajaja, picaron, después de todo ella te canso (riendo)

Vince: me canso mucho, en cuanto llegamos hicimos el amor (sonriendo)

Mugi: y como desquite, la provocaste (feliz)

Vince: es broma, le deje hablando en skype con Ui, al parecer está metida en un rollo amoroso (rascándose la nuca)

Mio: ¿y cómo la conociste? (sonrojada)

Vince: tengo una idea, porque no vienen a comer, estoy seguro que Yui le dará felicidad y ahí te contare como la conocí (viéndolas, sobre todo a Mio)

Las chicas gustosas aceptaron y tomaron un taxi, mientras Vince iba en la moto, delante de ella...al llegar Vince les pago el taxi, entraron a la casa de Yui…

Vince: Yui, ya llegamos, vine con tus amigas (quitándose los tenis)

Las demás lo siguieron, incluyendo Sawako…

Yui: pasen, estoy en la cocina (gritando)

Entraron y vieron a Yui cocinar algo que olía demasiado bien…

Vince: hola mi amor (entrando a la cocina y besándola)

Yui: hola, las encontraste (volteándose y besándolo)

Las chicas veían la escena sonrojadas, a excepción de Mugi y Sawako…

Yui: ¿me ayudas? (sonriendo)

Vince: claro, me gustaría mucho (empezando a sacar la carne del empaque)

Mugi: ayudo a poner la mesa (tomando los platos y vasos)

Sawa: ¿Cómo esta Ui? Vince nos dijo que estaba enamorada (preocupada)

Yui: asi es, está enamorada del capitán de básquet y esta anda tras las porristas (suspirando)

Mio: pobrecita, Vince no me ibas a contar algo (sonriendo)

Vince: ah, claro, todo empezó…

_FLASHBACK_

_Yui veía por las ventanas las calles de Londres, estaba emocionada, pero a la vez triste, amaba a Azusa y por ella había aceptado irse con sus padres, ahora veía esas casas y esas calles, ese país, como una nueva oportunidad para olvidarla, para empezar de cero…Ui la veía silenciosamente, al igual que su madre, la familia sabía que Yui se había declarado bisexual, vieron esa nueva determinación por parte de su hermana e hija, al voltearse Ui, se topa con la mirada de su mama y ambas sonríen, ese gran cambio le sentaría bien a Yui…_

_Tenían que quedarse 3 días, debido a que el vuelo a Florida sale en esos días, al llegar al hotel, la familia se registró y Yui había salido al balcón a tomar aire londinense, se emocionó cuando vio que en la esquina había guitarras, su padre al ver lo que la emociono, la invito a comprarle una carcasa y una modificación a guitah, Yui de inmediato acepto…al entrar a la tienda..._

_Señor: I can help (Puedo ayudarle)_

_Himori: yes, I need a modification (si, necesito una modificación)_

_Señor: Where is the guitar? (¿Dónde está la guitarra?)_

_Yui: here is (aquí está)_

_Himori: yui, Por qué no vienes los 3 días y aprendes a mejorar tu instrumento, asi mejoras más tu ingles ¿Qué dices? (viéndola)_

_Yui: claro (feliz)_

_Himori: sorry, my daughter wants to learn to be improved step by herself and learn the English language (disculpe, mi hija quiere aprender hacer las mejoras ella sola y de paso aprender el idioma ingles)_

_Señor: no problem (no hay problema)_

_Himori: thanks, improvements could be made in 3 days_

_Señor: course, only it would cost more (claro, solo que costaría mas)_

_Yui se quedó ese mismo día, ayudándole al señor…_

_Señor: What is your name?_

_Yui: my… (Pensativa)_

_Señor: Name (sonriéndole)_

_Yui: my name es?_

_Señor: is (corrigiéndola)_

_Yui: my name is Yui_

_Señor: well done (feliz)_

_Yui: y…_

_Señor: and_

_Yui: and…yur_

_Señor: your name is? (¿tu nombre es?)_

_Fin del flashback_

Vince: wow esa ni yo me la sabía y eso que soy tu galán (riendo)

Yui: no lo sabias, porque jamás me preguntaste (sonriendo)

Mio: ¿Cómo vas con la prepa? (viéndola)

Yui: Mio, la acabe hace más de 4 meses, es que allá el sistema era otro y actualmente estudio en dos de las mejores universidades del mundo (orgullosa)

Mugi: las cuales son Julliard, en ella estudia música y la otra es Harvard, en esa estudia comunicaciones y administración de empresas internacionales (señalando)

Ritsu: ¿y tú Vince? (sirviendo el guiso en los platos)

Vince: yo estudio medicina en Harvard, ahí conocí a yui, soy más grande que ella, en todos los sentidos (viendo burlonamente a Yui)

Yui: ¡VINCE!, juraste no decir eso enfrente de los demás, sabrá dios cuanto dolor sentí en ese momento ( molesta)

Vince: lo siento, sé que te lastime, pero ya es diferente (suspirando)

Yui: claro que me lastimaste, semejante azoto contra la pared me diste ese día y todo por un beso (riendo)

Sawa: ya veo, asi que por eso traías semejante moretón en la espalda (recordando)

Mugi: jajaja jajaja ahora lo recuerdo (riendo)

Azusa estaba demasiado seria, no le gustaba mucho la idea de convivir con el novio de yui, para ella era un infierno estar ahí, pero Vince la estaba viendo, mientras que las demás ayudaban a yui a ir por la demás comida…

Vince: Azusa, quizás si razonaras más sobre tus sentimientos, te dejaría el camino libre (sonriendo)

Azusa: yo amo a satoshi, a yui la veo como una amiga (molesta)

Vince: ni tu crees eso, además yo siento que no te caigo bien, por eso simple hecho de estar con ella, cuando mas lo necesito(serio)

Azusa: ¿A dónde quieres llegar? (seria)

Vince: si tú me dices amo a yui, yo con gusto te dare una oportunidad de estar a su lado, ella jamás dejo de amarte, pero si no lo haces dentro de seis meses, ella volverá a nueva york, conmigo

(Serio)

Azusa: no creo que yo ame a yui de esa manera, amo a mi novio y deja de ser tan bobo (furiosa)

Las chicas habían vuelto y habían oído la charla, yui estaba seria y veía a los dos…no dijo nada pero habían concluido que estaba molesta…en eso tocan el timbre y Ritsu se para abrir, de pronto parece satoshi sin tomar en cuenta a los presentes besa a Mio, quien solo se sonroja, todos estaban sorprendidos, menos yui y Vince, que solo se lanzaban miradas, satoshi al separarse cae en cuenta de que había más gente y sobre todo que estaba su novia presente, quien se levantó y solo sintió un fuerte dolor, tanto el, como Mio habían recibido una cachetada…

Azusa: idiota (molesta)

Mio veía a Ritsu que esta solo negaba con la cabeza, se le acerco pero esta retrocedió…en eso

Yui: en vista de que hubo una metida de pata tremenda (suspiro)

Satoshi vio a la causante del porque Azusa no le entregaba su virginidad y se le iba a lanzar encima, si no fuera porque Vince era más alto y tenía más fuerza que él, eso lo intimido…

Yui: Ritsu, solo estaré aquí una semana, asi que vine hacerte una oferta

Ritsu: ¿una oferta?

Continuara….


End file.
